rough and tumble
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: Travis comes apart, strand by strand (assumes you've read Five Things That NEver Happened to Travis Strong) (slash)


Title: Rough and Tumble

Pairing: mentions of Travis/Steve Carter and Ray/Robbie

Rating: R for violence and mentions of sexual situations

Notes: Courtney asked for hurt!Travis fics... and I delivered. Part of the 8 days of birthday fic in honor of Courtney (AKADropsofJupiter)'s 18th birthday.  
  
He doesn't mean to get hard; it's a trained response. For months, whenever Steve Carter had that look in his eyes when he was focused on Travis, it's been all he can do not to cum in his pants. He loves that look in Carter's eyes. It's a look that promises violence, a look that says that Travis is at the forefront of some one's mind. Carter hasn't fulfilled that end of the bargain yet, but Travis has a feeling he's going to be paying it in full now, with interest.  
  
The first blow catches him slightly off guard so he doesn't roll with it. He just reels back with the shock of it because it's the last thing he expected. He doesn't get much time for introspection though, because Carter isn't waiting around for him to think this through. Carter's fist makes contact with his stomach at what feels like mind bending speed. Travis can't breathe for a second and then Carter's hitting him again catching him in the solar plexus. Travis doesn't fight back though.  
  
"Where's the back talk now Strong?" he asks pulling Travis up to eye level by his jacket front. "Not so tough when you aren't trying to prove you like the kitty... are you?" His fist slams into Travis' face and Travis falls away from him. He only manages to take a few steps back before Carter kicks his feet out from under him.  
  
He doesn't let up though, he just keeps kicking him. Travis loses count of how many times he feels the snap, crunch of breaking bone. Before long he stops trying.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting back Strong? I know you're some kind of martial arts master. Why aren't you fighting back huh?" Carter asks, before spotting Travis' hard on. "You're really fucking pathetic you know that? I mean Christ! If I whipped it out right now you'd suck my cock wouldn't you?" Carter isn't actually asking and Travis really doesn't feel like talking so he keeps quiet.  
  
"You're a sick little fuck. Aren't you Travis? Hey! I asked you a question Strong," Carter yells, landing another vicious kick to Travis' midsection. Travis manages to nod slightly and that seems to please Carter. "You know what? You really aren't worth the effort. I heard all about you and your girl. Funny isn't it? That she thinks you play for her team. Fuck, is that how you get off Strong? Lying to girls? No it can't be, because I know how you get off and it has nothing to do with girls... does it Strong?" He steps back then and takes a look at Travis, broken and bleeding in front of him.  
  
Travis' eyes and ears might not be functioning perfectly but he does hear it when Carter walks away. Leaves him alone, dirty and hard. It takes a few tries, but Travis manages to get to his feet. He isn't to far away from the station and if he can make it there, to a phone, he should be fine. Despite the fact that his entire body aches he makes the trip in record time. He wants Robbie to be there, he wants Robbie to help him and let him apologize. He and Robbie have always been close, from the first day they met they had shared a special connection.  
  
"Robbie can help me," he thinks and makes his way down the stairs. He hears voices coming from the other side of the door and stops to listen in. He hears Ray and groans quietly. The last person he wants to see him like this is Ray. Ray who he stabbed in the back talking to Robbie, who he knows he can count on.  
  
"I wasn't protecting him," Robbie's telling Ray, "I would never do that to you. We've been best friends for so long I can't remember NOT being friends with you."  
  
"Which is why I didn't expect this from you," Ray retorts, "I mean, Lily... Lily's my dream girl, but she doesn't know. You... you knew, you always knew. And still you kept quiet about it."  
  
"Ray, I wanted Lily to tell you herself. If she couldn't tell you, if she wouldn't tell you then she's just as big a coward as Travis," he hears Robbie reply. He stops breathing for a second, this isn't right. He can count on Robbie, he can trust Robbie. Robbie... was protecting Ray. He hears them moving around, hears clothes rustling in the background and then he hears Robbie's voice, whisper soft, "I wanted her to tell you man. You deserved to hear it from her. She knew, she had to know. Anyone with eyes can see it."  
  
Travis looks in then, just in time to see Ray lean forward the few centimeters it takes to kiss Robbie. It's obvious that this isn't their first kiss. The passion and heat and effortless way their bodies mold to each other is a testament to that. Travis breaks a little inside, seeing them like that.  
  
"I'm sorry Robbie, I..." Ray starts to say and is cut off by Robbie's mouth against his.  
  
"I know man, like you said... I always knew," Robbie replys. They twine their fingers together and kiss again. Everything about them, from their posture to the way their hands fit together is further proof to Travis that they've done this before. When Robbie opens his mouth to Ray, the rhythm they establish is slow and languid and Robbie moans a little, in the back of his throat.  
  
It isn't fair; Robbie and Travis were supposed to... it isn't fair. He wants to scream when Ray reaches out a hand to wrap Robbie's curls around his fingers. They look... right, together. Their bodies fit, the slight jut of Robbie's hip bone tucked perfectly against the 'V' of Ray's pelvis. Ray pulls Robbie against him and kisses his ear and down his neck. Travis feels nauseous at the sight of them leaving the station hand in hand, Ray occasionally pulling Robbie against him for a kiss. He watches them from underneath the steps leading down to the station until they're gone and then stares at the door they had exited from.  
  
His body aches all over, but it's what he wanted. He and Steve Carter have been dancing around this for awhile now and Carter finally lived up to his end of the bargain. But Robbie didn't. Robbie was supposed to forgive him. He and Robbie were supposed to be friends... best friends. Travis shivers in the corner and fingers his bruises. He isn't hard any more.


End file.
